


KONVERGEN

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya memiliki batas. Mungkin ... [SasuHina AU] #IndigoRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	KONVERGEN

Konvergen © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot, kebanyakan deskripsi  
.  
.  
Request Shelly Rizky Vannya   
A/N: Maaf, ide kamu saya rombak sesuka hati. Soalnya suka ga tegaan sama sad ending. Huhuhu.  
For Event #IndigoRose  
.  
.  
12 Desember 2015.  
Hinata mengelap meja bernomor 03. Hujan masih asyik mengguyur kota Ame siang ini. Hinata menghela napas. Ia sedang bekerja di kafe yang ada di tengah kota. Hinata menyesali keputusannya tidak membawa payung bersamanya hari ini. Ternyata firasat akan turun hujan benar-benar terlaksana. Hinata masuk ke dapur untuk meletakkan piring kotor. Gadis berambut indigo itu kembali ke konter dan duduk di sana. Ponsel dicek sejenak. Hinata mengurungkan niat menghubungi seseorang.  
Dia pasti akan marah kalau Hinata menghubunginya hanya untuk masalah sepele. Hinata menghela napas. Hidup itu sulit.  
Kehidupan selalu tahu cara mengobrak-abrik dirimu.  
Hinata tahu benar. Tapi keadaannya saat ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Dan Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menggeluti kehidupan begitu saja.  
“Hinata, kau sudah boleh pulang!” terdengar teriakan manajer kafe dari balik konter. Hinata melepas celemeknya dan bergerak menuju ruangan pekerja, ia menyahut sejenak, “Baik!”  
Hinata memandang cermin yang biasa digunakan untuk pekerja saat merapikan seragam. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya, ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah seolah bersekongkol menyiksa Hinata. Menyebalkan.  
Hinata mengucapkan salam sebelum pulang pada manajernya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan. Tak mengapa, Hinata juga sedang bergegas. Pulang, mandi dan tidur. Menelepon si dia. Menanyakan apakah dia akan pulang ke apartemen atau tidak. Hinata cukup tahu diri bahwa niat baiknya menghubungi hanya akan digubris dengan decihan dan dengusan semata.  
Ini semua dimulai sejak satu tahun lalu, September, tanggal 11.  
Hari di mana Hinata harus menerima kenyataan sebagai gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap kekasihnya sendiri.  
.  
.  
.  
Seorang pemuda berjalan cepat. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya. Ia berbicara dengan cepat, “Suigetsu, bawakan berkas itu ke ruanganku secepatnya.”  
“Bawa saja sendiri. Aku sudah mau pulang!” sergah temannya yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.  
Pemuda yang berambut hitam menggeram. “Pulang sana. Jangan harap gajimu utuh di akhir bulan.”  
“Whoa! Kau akhir-akhir ini begitu temperamental, Sasuke!”  
“Apa pedulimu.”  
“Gara-gara Hinata?”  
Sasuke berjengit. “Jangan sebut—”  
“Ya, ya, kau mengocehkan hal yang sama berulang kali. Entah apa masalahmu, Bung!”  
“Suigetsu …”  
“Baiklah. Aku akan diam. Tapi kau tidak sadar betapa beruntungnya dirimu, dasar bego. Kalau kau jujur, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”  
“Ck. Aku tahu.”  
“Oke, aku pulang.”  
.  
.  
.  
27 Desember 1994  
Seorang bayi perempuan lahir di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Anak itu lahir dengan sehat.  
Tangisnya memekakkan telinga semua orang. Namun tak ada yang marah. Semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia. Betapa tidak, Tuhan telah memberikan seorang anak pada pasangan berbahagia yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.  
Mereka memberinya nama Hyuuga Hinata.  
Tempat yang bercahaya. Supaya anaknya mampu menjadi terang di manapun ia berada. Membawa sukacita dan kebahagiaan.  
Setidaknya itu yang Hinata pahami dari arti namanya sampai sekarang.  
Saat itu hadir pasangan lain dengan anak berumur satu tahun dalam gendongan mereka.  
“Selamat, Hikari. Anak perempuanmu benar-benar menggemaskan!”  
Wanita yang berada di pembaringannya tersenyum, “Terima kasih, Mikoto. Apakah itu Sasuke?”  
“Ya. Aku tidak membawa Itachi, dia hanya akan mengganggumu.”  
“Itachi anak yang manis. Sasuke juga.”  
“Hikari, mari kita jodohkan Sasuke dan Hinata.”  
Hikari menatap dengan senyum, “Tentu, Mikoto. Tapi alangkah baiknya mereka saling tumbuh dan mengenal, lantas kita jodohkan.”  
Hiashi tersenyum di sudut ruangan. Mereka rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Namun di saat bersamaan, Sasuke yang masih berumur setahun menangis saat mendengar ucapan kedua wanita paruh baya di sana. Entah karena ia mengerti atau karena ia menolak hal tersebut.  
…  
3 Januari 2004.  
Hinata berumur sepuluh tahun. Sasuke berumur sebelas tahun.  
Keduanya akrab sejak kecil karena keluarga mereka punya hubungan baik. Mereka juga satu sekolah. Sasuke kerap melindungi Hinata yang penakut dan penggagap. Hinata selalu menenangkan Sasuke saat sedang murka dan emosi. Keduanya terpaut dengan sangat cocok di mata kedua ibu mereka.  
Seorang gadis kecil meremat kaos berwarna biru yang dikenakan anak bertampang pemarah, “S-Sasuke, jangan berkelahi. Sensei a-akan menghukumku nanti.”  
Sang bocah yang tengah kalap menatap marah, “Dia mengejekmu!”  
Dengan satu senyum, sang gadis kecil mengusap punggungnya. “S-Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja.”  
Anak lelaki itu mengangguk. “Hn. Baiklah, kita pulang.”  
“A-aku sayang Sasuke!”  
“Hm.”  
Pertunangan saat mereka dewasa diam-diam disetujui kedua belah pihak orang tua. Merasa bahwa kedua keluarga akan menjadi gabungan keluarga besar yang bahagia.  
Namun mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa semuanya hanya teman. Sekadar pertemanan yang erat.  
Namun suatu malam, Sasuke kecil yang terbangun mendengar ucapan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia tak bermaksud menguping. Dengan intuisinya yang terlampau tinggi untuk anak sebayanya, Sasuke paham benar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Perjodohan. Dengan Hinata.  
Sasuke kecil menolak takdirnya diikat. Meskipun itu dengan Hinata.  
Mulai hari itu semuanya tak lagi sama.  
Tepisan dan kemarahan diarahkan pada Hinata kecil yang tak mengerti satu dua permasalahan yang ada. Sasuke berusaha menjauh. Berusaha membenci kesalahan kecil apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu.  
Sasuke menutup hatinya bagi Hinata yang ia sayangi.  
Karena ketakutan, Hinata tak pernah lagi berbicara pada Sasuke.  
Namun keputusan tetap bulat. Sasuke telah dijodohkan dengan Hinata.  
Dan itu memperburuk situasi.  
…  
20 Agustus 2010.  
Hinata memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sasuke saat menginjak bangku SMA. Keduanya saling mengasingkan diri karena memori masa kecil mereka memaksa demikian. Sasuke sendiri masih ingat dan tahu benar dirinya masih berada dalam kondisi akan dijodohkan dengan gadis itu. Membuatnya marah setiap kali terlintas di pikirannya.  
Mereka jarang bertemu. Sekali dua kali hanya berpapasan di jalan tanpa salam yang pantas. Hanya berbagi lirikan dalam diam. Satu lirikan risih. Satu lirikan bertanya.  
Hinata tak pernah tahu apa kesalahan yang sebenarnya ia perbuat.  
Sasuke sendiri tak berniat memberitahu.  
Mereka hanya terombang-ambing dalam hal yang kompleks.  
Tapi satu yang Hinata percaya, ia menyukai pemuda itu secara keseluruhan. Ia tak pernah marah dengan sikap pemuda itu. Hinata sadar bahwa semuanya tak pernah bisa sama seperti dulu. Tapi Hinata menyimpan perasaannya dalam hati. Menyisakan ruang kosong untuk pemuda yang selalu terbayang dalam ingatan masa kecilnya. Sasuke.  
Suatu kali saat pulang sekolah, Hinata tengah digencet sekumpulan anak nakal dari sekolah sebelah. Hinata terpuruk. Dia pikir pakaian olahraga dan buku pelajaran yang dibuang di tong sampah sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Ternyata tidak. Ia diseret ke lapangan dekat sungai. Rambutnya yang panjang dipotong dengan cutter. Tawa menjijikkan berdengung di telinganya. Kesalahan Hinata hanya satu. Menjadi anak teladan di sekolah. Dan ini bayarannya. Sungguh tidak setimpal.  
Hinata hanya bisa meredam jeritannya dengan tatapan kosong saat helaian rambutnya di buang mengikuti arah aliran air sungai.  
Saat itu Sasuke berjalan di sisi jalan dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah digencet.  
Hinata menatap nanar Sasuke. Matanya seolah mengatakan bahkan menjerit agar ditolong. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap dan berlalu.  
Hati Hinata benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.  
Tapi masalah tak berhenti di sana. Mengetahui keadaan Hinata, Hiashi memindahkan anak sulungnya ke sekolah Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku tak henti-hentinya menyuruh Sasuke melindungi Hinata. dan Hinata yang malang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran amukan Sasuke.  
Hinata hanya diam. Memaklumi bahwa dirinya bersalah. Bahwa dirinya akan selalu salah di mata Sasuke.  
Hinata mengerti. Dan Hinata diam.  
Hinata bisa menyalahkan Sasuke tapi Hinata tahu dirinya yang lemah sehingga ia berakhir menjadi korban bully.  
Sasuke tetap melindungi Hinata seperti saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi Hinata mengerti bahwa itu semata-mata agar Sasuke tak menerima suruhan berlebihan dari keluarga Uchiha yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Hinata digencet lagi. Namun di balik itu semua, kemarahan di mata Sasuke membuat Hinata menelan kepahitan lebih dari cukup.  
…  
5 Maret 2012.  
Kabar buruk.  
Hiashi duduk diam di sebuah ruangan. Ia dan Hinata memakai pakaian serba hitam.  
Hinata menangis. Ia memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Foto bergambarkan sosok wanita berambut ungu dengan senyum lembut.  
Hyuuga Hikari telah meninggal.  
Hinata terus menangis. ia tak mampu menahan luapan emosinya.  
Hari itu Sasuke mengalah pada kebiasaannya menyalahkan Hinata. Sasuke tahu tindakannya tepat. Sikapnya melunak. Hari itu Sasuke bicara panjang lebar pada Hinata. Sasuke mendiktenya agar bisa memandang ke depan dan menyuruhnya agar berhenti terisak. Sasuke bilang Hikari akan tetap menjaga Hinata di suatu tempat, entah di mana.  
Hari itu pula, Hinata merasa bebannya dipikul sedikit oleh Sasuke.   
Berkat Sasuke, Hinata dapat tersenyum sekali lagi menjalani kehidupan tanpa seorang ibu.  
Sekali lagi hati Hinata terketuk. Ada bisikan dalam hati, kau menyukainya, Hinata.  
Dan Hinata membenarkannya diam-diam.  
Tak akan pernah berani mengungkapkannya.  
…  
11 September 2014.  
“Selamat, Sasuke dan Hinata! Hari ini kalian resmi bertunangan!” Mikoto dengan ceria menyebar kertas-kertas konfeti ke udara. “Hikari pasti sangat senang.”  
Hinata tersenyum palsu. Ia tak berkomentar banyak. Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah datar. Hinata sadar pemuda itu sesekali menatap marah padanya.  
Hanya perayaan kecil yang diadakan. Tak seberapa mewah, toh tak ada tamu undangan, hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Hinata tersenyum kecut saat dirinya dan Sasuke dipaksa duduk semeja dan bersampingan. Hubungan mereka tak seburuk saat masa-masa SMP atau SMA. Sejak meninggalnya Hikari, pemuda itu bersikap agak baik padanya. Meski tak jarang Sasuke masih bersikap kasar pada Hinata hanya karena kesalahan kecil.  
Hinata meneguk paksa saliva untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Hinata tak pernah berani memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke. Hinata menyenangi kenyataan ia ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga tak pernah terlihat punya hubungan dengan gadis lain. Setahu Hinata.  
“Jaga jarak denganku.”  
Hati Hinata seolah dirajam dengan kata-kata itu.  
“Hm,” jawab Hinata pelan. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.  
“Pertunangan ini akan berakhir, Hinata. Jangan berharap banyak.”  
Hinata tersenyum pahit. “Aku tahu ...”   
Hinata menatap kebahagiaan keluarganya sebagai sesuatu yang kosong. Kalimat Sasuke seolah berteriak, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Sasuke berdiri dan pergi dari sisinya. Hinata menyimpan kata-kata Sasuke dalam ingatan. Hinata bergumam dengan suara sangat kecil, “Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Nee, Sasuke, apa kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu … tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikimu.”  
Semuanya hanya kembali pada satu siklus yang sama. Berputar tanpa tahu waktu berhenti.  
Hinata menatap langit yang menggelap.  
…  
25 April 2015.  
Hinata dan Sasuke diberi izin untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di kota sebelah. Kebetulan Sasuke sudah bekerja dan Hinata berkuliah di tempat yang berdekatan. Awalnya Hinata berusaha menolak. Tapi Mikoto memaksa. Kalau Hinata menolak, Mikoto tak akan mau berbicara padanya. Meski ancaman itu kekanakan, Hinata mengerti maksud baik Mikoto dan berakhir dengan menerimanya.  
Hinata mengepak barang-barangnya. Hinata memastikan Hiashi akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Ayahnya menyuruhnya bergegas. Hinata tersenyum, mengerti bahwa ayahnya berusaha menahan tangis saat Hinata akan pergi.  
Hinata memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke mobil Sasuke. Mikoto memaksa Sasuke untuk mengantar Hinata.  
“Jaga Hinata, Sasuke. Kupercayakan dia padamu.”  
Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi dalam hati Sasuke berbisik ia tak akan mencintai Hinata.  
Hinata menatap pemandangan melalui jendela. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke hanya untuk diteriaki atau dipandang dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Hinata masih bertepuk sebelah tangan sampai sekarang. Dan Hinata tak keberatan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.  
“Aku ada di kantor dari pagi sampai jam delapan malam. Jangan menelepon kalau tidak penting.”  
Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya, “Hm.”  
Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli.  
Tapi terkadang ia bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu membenci gadis di sampingnya. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak punya gadis pujaan yang mesti dikejar.  
Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke permasalahkan?  
Sasuke rasa sudah cukup bermain jadi bocah. Apapun itu, hanya emosi sesaat di masa lalu. Ia tak berhak menyalahkan Hinata lagi. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya.  
Tapi rasanya, untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu, akan butuh waktu yang lama.  
Sasuke harus mencoba.  
…  
2 Mei 2015.  
Hinata tak pernah mengatakan pengalamannya tinggal bersama Sasuke adalah kenangan yang baik. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sasuke lebih sering tidak pulang ke apartemen itu. Makan malam yang Hinata sisihkan pada akhirnya selalu berakhir di tempat pembuangan atau berada di mulut anjing jalanan.  
Hinata tak banyak berkomentar. Memancing pertengkaran dengan pemuda itu tak akan memperbaiki masalah malah sebaliknya. Hinata mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Hinata tengah mencuci futon yang ada di kamar Sasuke. kelihatannya pemuda itu tak akan pulang lagi.  
Perkiraan Hinata salah besar saat ia mendengar suara gemerincing kunci di depan pintu. Hinata mengintip. “Sasuke?”  
“Hn.”  
Tak pernah ada dialog panjang. Hanya sekadar hai atau halo. Kau sudah makan? Mau mandi? Hinata hanya berani bertanya sampai taraf itu saja. Tak lebih.  
Kadang Hinata berpikir, apa bedanya dirinya dengan pembantu rumah tangga?  
Hinata berjengit saat mendengar suara orang lain di depan pintu. Hinata mengintip. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah melepas high heels dan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen mereka. Hinata ingin marah dan bertanya tentang semua spekulasi dalam otaknya. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa diam.  
Sejak awal Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak berharap. Tapi sulit.  
Hinata menyembunyikan diri di balik dapur. Ia memotong wortel untuk membuat sup dengan emosi. Sesekali ia mendengar suara cekikikan di luar. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Hinata paham. Dia siapa?   
“Ukh …” Hinata meringis saat cairan merah mengucur dari jemarinya. Terlebih-lebih keperihan datang bukan hanya dari jarinya yang terluka tapi dari hatinya juga. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa Hinata tahan.  
“Hinata?”  
Hinata terdiam di tempat. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya berbalik menuju pintu dapur, “Ya?”  
Sasuke diam dan mengamati wajah sembab gadis itu. Hinata tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. “Kau menangis?”  
“Ah, a-aku mengiris bawang tadi. Bukan masalah besar.”  
Sasuke tak melihat keberadaan satu butir bawang pun di meja dapur. Pembohong.  
Sasuke berlalu dan Hinata menghela napas. Terdengar suara pintu depan ditutup. Sasuke pasti sudah pergi. Hinata mengayunkan tangannya sembari meringis tertahan. Hinata memekik perlahan, darahnya menetes ke lantai. Hinata buru-buru mendekati westafel. Tapi niatnya batal karena tangannya ditarik.  
“Sasuke? Bukankah …”  
“Diam.”  
Hinata menurut. Sasuke meletakkan kotak P3K di meja dan menyuruh Hinata duduk dengan isyaratnya. Kapas berbalut alcohol diusapkan pada luka. Hinata meringis perih. Sasuke meniupnya sesekali sebelum menitikkan beberapa tetes obat luka dan membalutnya dengan perekat luka.  
“Hati-hati.”  
“B-baik. Sasuke, mau makan bersama?”  
Sasuke mengangguk.  
Hinata tersenyum. Ia tak lagi mempermasalahkan siapa gadis yang datang tadi. Ia tak lagi menggubris lukanya yang berdenyut. Hinata tak lagi mengingat denyutan perih di dadanya. Kini ia bergegas kembali ke dapur. Ia memasak dengan sepenuh hati untuk makan malam bersama. Ini yang pertama kalinya.  
“Hinata …”  
“Ya?”  
“Gadis itu … hanya klien. Aku meninggalkan dokumen jadi dia ikut ke sini.”  
Hinata berbalik sejenak dan tersenyum cerah, “Um, aku mengerti.”  
Sasuke terdiam di bangkunya. Sebenarnya apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan pada Hinata?  
…  
9 November 2015.  
Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.  
Hinata menyadari Sasuke tidak lagi temperamental separah saat mereka sekolah. Pemuda itu bersikap baik padanya dan Hinata hanya bisa jatuh semakin dalam. Dibutakan dalam rasa suka. Namun Hinata merasa bahagia.  
Sejak kejadian kedatangan gadis asing itu, Sasuke bersikap hangat pada Hinata. Sasuke cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan menyantap masakan Hinata. Sasuke juga mau membantu Hinata dengan tugas kuliahnya. Meskipun Hinata masih merasa pemuda itu bersikap dingin padanya. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan bukan?  
Klise memang.  
Seolah ini saja cukup.  
Tapi sejak awal Hinata sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengenal batas.  
Bahwa mereka tidak akan saling memiliki dalam artian tertentu. Mereka bisa saja bersama tapi hati mereka tak saling terikat benang merah. Seolah-olah dunia mengejek dengan mengatakan behwa Hinata dan Sasuke bukan pasangan yang ditakdirkan.  
Namun Hinata mengerti. Mereka bisa bersama meski ada pembatas. Dan itu cukup.  
…  
12 Desember 2015.  
Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.  
Hinata sedang berteduh di sebuah halte bus, menanti bus yang biasa ia pakai untuk pulang ke apartemen. Bus yang Hinata nanti akan lewat sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Tak cukup lama.  
Hinata mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan menulis daftar kegiatannya besok. Hinata tersenyum.  
Ia menatap kalender kecil yang tersemat di dalamnya. Tanggal 27 Desember. Hari ulang tahun Hinata.  
Sekiranya, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sasuke? Apa pemuda itu masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya?  
Hinata terkikik pelan.  
“Hinata.”  
Hinata terkesiap. Ia menutup memonya dan menatap ke depan.  
Ada mobil yang berhenti di depan halte. Wajah Sasuke menyembul dari jendela.  
“S-Sasuke, sudah selesai kerja?”  
“Hn. Ayo naik.”  
“T-Terima kasih.”  
Hinata rasa hari ulang tahunnya akan jadi kenangan yang sangat indah.  
…  
27 Desember 2015.  
Hinata menanti dalam antusiasme yang tinggi. Hinata memang tak berharap Sasuke ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Hinata hanya senang kalau Sasuke berkenan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama. Hinata menerima banyak pesan singkat berupa ucapan selamat. Meskipun Hinata berharap salah satunya berasal dari Sasuke tapi nihil. Hiashi menelepon pagi-pagi dan Hinata sangat bahagia. Hinata berjanji akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.  
Hinata menunggu lengan jam berputar.  
Hinata menanti kue di oven matang sempurna. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, oven mengeluarkan suara berdenting dan Hinata mengangkat kuenya keluar. Hinata menghiasnya dengan krim dan cokelat. Lilin berbentuk angka disisipkan di atasnya. Hinata tersenyum senang.  
Hinata juga memasak pasta dan sup tomat, mengingat Sasuke menyukai keduanya.  
Hinata menunggu Sasuke pulang dengan tidak sabaran. Tapi semakin lama Hinata menanti, ekspektasinya dibuyarkan dengan jam yang berdentang pukul dua belas malam kurang lima menit.  
Hinata menyerah. Mancis dinyalakan, dipaksa membakar sumbu secepat mungkin.  
Ada ketukan di pintu.  
Hinata sangat berharap banyak. dengan langkah kecil Hinata berlari dan membuka pintu.  
Hanya kepahitan yang ia dapat.  
Sasuke tengah diantar gadis cantik dengan rambut merah menyala. Gadis itumengatakan Sasuke mabuk. Hinata mengangguk, memaksa untuk tersenyum. Gadis itu membantu membopong Sasuke sampai kamar lalu pamit pulang. Hinata tak lagi berharap.  
Lilin yang menyala terang di ruang temaram ditiup perlahan.  
“Kita memang dibatasi, Sasuke. Aku salah telah berharap,”  
Hinata berdoa setelah meniup lilin, “Semoga aku menemukan kebahagiaan. Amin.”  
Gadis itu tak menyentuh apapun yang ia buat.  
Harapannya lenyap. Hinata mengintip sebentar ke kamar Sasuke, masuk dan membenarkanselimut di atas tubuh Sasuke lalu kembali ke kamarnya.  
…  
28 Desember 2015.   
07.30 a.m.  
Sasuke terbangun dengan perut mual dan mata kabur. Ia berlari sempoyongan ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sasuke menghampiri westafel dan mennyapukan air ke wajahnya. Ia berkumur sebanyak tiga kali lalu menggosok giginya.  
Betapa bodohnya dia terjebak ajakan Naruto untuk minum-minum dan terlibat taruhan bodoh sampai ia mabuk parah. Benar-benar mengerikan. Sasuke pasti sudah merepotkan Hinata.  
“Hinata?”  
Sasuke beranjak ke dapur. Ia menatap kue yang telah dingin dengan lilin berbentuk angka. Mancis diletakkan asal di sampingnya.  
“Kue ulang tahun …” gumam Sasuke pelan.  
Ia bergegas mengecek ponsel, kalender, dan merutuk, “Sial.”  
Sasuke mengetuk kamar Hinata. Tapi tak ada jawaban.  
Sasuke rasa Hinata masih tertidur. Tapi ini aneh, biasanya Hinata bangun lebih awal di hari Senin karena mengurus rumah sebelum berangkat kerja atau kuliah. Sasuke ragu sejenak namun pintu akhirnya ia buka.  
Tak ada apapun di dalam. Sasuke ingat benar, kamar Hinata tak sekosong ini.  
Lemari dibuka dan dicek. Kosong.  
Sasuke mendecih. Ia menekan tombol ponsel, berusaha menelepon Hinata. Namun tak dijawab. Masuk ke kotak suara. Sasuke tak mnyerah nomor Hiashi ditekan segera.  
“Halo.”  
‘Halo, Sasuke?’  
“Paman, apa Hinata ada di rumah?”  
‘Ya. Dia pulang pagi buta. Aku sempat terkejut. Apa terjadi sesuatu?’  
“Tidak ada, Paman”—bohong.  
‘Oh, baiklah.’  
“Boleh aku bicara dengannya?”  
‘Dia sedang tidur, Sasuke.’  
“Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Paman.”  
‘Hm.’  
Sasuke menyimpan ponsel. Kunci mobil ia ambil segera dari kamarnya.  
Mesin segera menyala dan Sasuke berangkat.  
…  
01.00 p.m.  
Sasuke sampai di daerah tempat tinggal keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata. Cukup berdekatan.   
Sasuke mampir ke rumah Hinata terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun dia butuh minta maaf pada Hinata.  
“Sasuke, masuklah,” Hiashi menyambut Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.  
“Hinata ada di kamar?”  
“Ya. Masuk saja.”  
Sasuke melangkah di tangga. Ia menemukan kamar Hinata di ujung lorong.  
Ia mengetuk.  
“Masuk saja, Ayah.”  
Sasuke tak merasa sebagai ayah Hinata tapi dia tetap masuk.  
“Hinata …”  
Hinata membeku. Dia melirik dari ujung matanya, tak berani berbalik dan murka. Dia siapa?  
“S-Sasuke—pergilah.”  
“Aku min—”  
“T-Tidak apa-apa. Dari awal aku sudah paham kok. Semuanya salahku.” Hinata meremat selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke sadar suaranya bergetar.  
“Maaf, Hinata. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto dan aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.”  
“Hm, aku p-paham.”  
“Hinata …”  
“Aku bilang aku paham. Pulanglah.”  
Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang.  
“Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, Hinata. Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk memaafkannya.”  
“A-aku—tidak bisa lagi memaafkan.”  
Hati Sasuke melengos. Terasa pedih.  
Apa ini yang Hinata rasakan setiap ia berlaku kasar pada gadis itu?  
“Kalau a-aku mengingatnya lagi. Rasanya semakin s-sakit.”  
“Hinata …”  
“Kita berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dan ada batas di tengah-tengahnya. Benar kan, Sasuke?”  
Sasuke menggeram dalam diam. Dia yang pertama kali membuat batas itu. Hanya karena ia tak menerima dikekang seperti itu.  
Hinata tak bersalah sama sekali.  
Sasuke yang keterlaluan.  
“Aku mengerti batas itu, Sasuke. Jadi sebaiknya kita—berpisah.” Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.  
Hinata menangis dalam diam. Sasuke tak merespon.  
“Baiklah.”  
“Sasuke—”  
Hinata hanya tahu kalau Sasuke memeluknya dari luar selimut. “Maafkan aku, Hinata. Kalau itu yang terbaik, kita akan melakukannya.”  
“… A-aku tidak bermaksud—”  
“Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinata. Itu salahku.”  
Hinata menggeleng pelan. “J-Jangan. Kumohon.”  
“Hinata … kau tahu kenapa kita saling membuat batas? Karena pada awalnya aku tak ingin dijodohkan denganmu, entah kenapa. Tapi aku rasa semua itu hanyalah hal kekanakan yang membuatku berakhir melukaimu.”  
Hinata memejamkan matanya, “A-Apakah batas itu tak bisa hilang, Sasuke? K-Karena meski kau memperingatkanku, aku tetap mencintaimu pada akhirnya.”  
Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh dalam balutan selimut. Mengecup permukaan kain bercorak lavender.  
“Kita bisa memulai lagi, Hinata.”  
“Tapi kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku bukan?”  
“Aku akan mencintaimu.”  
“Kapan, Sasuke? Aku rasa saat kau punya gadis lain itu akan terasa sulit …”  
Sasuke mengerang, “Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, Hinata.”  
“Bohong.”  
“Aku tidak bohong. Percayalah.”  
Hinata menyelinap dari selimutnya. Matanya bengkak. Rambutnya kusut. Ia duduk menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.  
Sasuke sampai tersenyum karena melihat Hinata begitu berantakan. “Kau seharusnya bertanya, Hinata.”  
“A-Aku takut kau semakin membenciku.”  
Sasuke meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya.  
“Kita berdua memang bodoh. Membuat batasan konyol seperti itu.”  
“…” Hinata hanya diam. Rasa-rasanya ini kali pertama ia sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. hanya ada kehangatan yang menguar di sekitar mereka.  
“Kita akan menghapus batas yang kita buat, Hinata.”  
“Um.”  
“Kita akan belajar memperbaikinya.”  
“Iya.”  
“Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata.”  
“T-Terima kasih, Sasuke.”  
Hari itu, Hinata merasa harapannya dikabulkan. Kebahagiaan. Meski masih samar, Hinata yakin akan menemukannya di masa depan dengan Sasuke. Semuanya memiliki batas namun Hinata yakin ada kalanya batasan itu akan mereka lewati.   
Hinata tersenyum.  
Sasuke meraihnya dalam pelukan.  
“Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu sekali lagi.”  
“Baiklah …”  
Dan perut keduanya berdengung kelaparan. Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata tertawa.  
Rasa-rasanya batasan konyol yang mereka buat akan hilang tak lama lagi.  
.  
.  
THE END  
.  
.  
A/N: Wakkkzzz, ga tahu feel dapet atau engga, saya WB berat. Ini dirikues sama teman fb. Semoga aja dia ga marah karena saya ngutak-atik tema yang dia kasih jadi happy end begini. *lari pulang* Ini saya publish tanpa beta dan lagi ngantuk kalau ada error typing tolong dikasih tahu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Ether-chan


End file.
